Fangs and Wands at the Amusement Park
by Thunder's Blade
Summary: The Twilight gang go to an amusement park and attract a LOT of attention from the humans Emmett's fault, like always . They require the wizards' from Harry Potter help to erase their memories. Funniness occurs! ONESHOT.


**AN: Cedric Diggory is still alive and well. Harry, Cedric, Ron and Hermoine are involved as well as the Twilight gang. **

**This is a parody of some sorts and is not supposed to be real or serious. It's also not supposed to make sense! It's just supposed to be funny.**

**Mostly Twilight ,some Harry Potter.**

**Voila…**

"Yay! Ooh, look! There's cotton candy!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett," he sighed. "You _can't_ eat cotton candy."

Emmett frowned. "Oh, right."

Alice attacked everyone from behind, pushing them all to the line for Millennium Force. "All right, no complaining, people! We are going on this ride and that is it! I don't care if you puke or fall out but we decided we're going so we are going!"

"Redundancy," Rosalie muttered.

Edward held Bella's hand. "Ready, Bella?" he asked.

Bella swallowed. "I _really_ don't want to do this!" she protested. "What if I fall off but then I don't die? People will know! And what if something goes wrong with this roller coaster? Hell, there are a hundred thousand things I can find wrong with this contraption! This roller coaster's even scarier than Rose's five inch heels!" she ranted.

The roller coaster started inching up. "Too late now," Jasper whispered from his seat behind Bella, trying futilely to send calming waves to her.

Bella smacked him without turning around. "Jasper, consider yourself lucky that we're stuck on this stupid thing! Otherwise I would so let you have it for trying that stupid trick on me!"

"Hey! Don't you use that tone of voice on Jasper!" Alice defended him.

"Well, serves him ri-AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Bella screamed as the roller coaster car took a deep plunge. She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind whipped her hair about.

Loop after plunge after twist they sped, though the speed wasn't nearly as bad as she had imagined, not having ridden on such a roller coaster since she was changed. As soon as she dared open her eyes, however, the car jerked to a lurching stop.

"Okay…worst fears, confirmed," she grumbled.

Emmett's laughter was booming. "Oh, don't worry, little sis! We're safe enough!" He laughed, then un-strapped himself and jumped out, landing safely on the rocks fifty feet below.

The rest ignored the shocked stares of the humans and jumped down as well, except Bella, who looked shocked, and Edward, trying to convince her to jump.

"Come on! I swear, Bella, no one will remember this," Edward tried.

"How are you going to ensure that?" she snapped.

Edward sighed. "Just _jump_!" he hissed, and jumped down himself, pulling Bella with him.

Bella sank to her knees on the ground, feeling weak. "I'm going to th—throw…" She retched, and a stream of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she retorted sarcastically.

A babble of voices broke out above their heads, and someone up there was calling for security.

Bella looked around, still feeling rather lightheaded, faint, and most of all, just plain sick.

Not many people on the ground were staring, so that was a good thing. Then again, they were still in the fenced-off area below the roller coaster and were bound to attract much attention very quickly.

"Edward, we have to get out of here!" she hissed. Edward nodded and all six of them climbed out of the restricted area.

There was no sunlight, but this color still shone like a new polished penny **(excuse the sorry simile)**.

Bronze hair.

_What?_ Bella thought, shocked. _Edward's the only one with bronze hair! I've never seen OR met anyone else with that color!_

Edward jumped up and down. "Cedric! Hey, Cedric! Long time no see, eh?"

The man - who looked strikingly like Edward, with messy bronze hair and a six, six-one frame - saw them and ran over. To Bella's surprise (perhaps the millionth surprise that day), Edward and Cedric embraced like old buddies..

"Having fun at Hogwarts, bro?" Edward asked. "Learned any anti-werewolf spells?"

Cedric smiled. "Yup," he said. "It's –"

"EDWARD, WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" Bella asked, exasperated.

Edward looked at her in surprise. "This is my twin, Cedric."

"You…you never told me you had a twin," Bella stammered.

Edward's face twisted up. "Didn't I? I thought I did. Ah well, a hundred-odd years can really do something to a guy, can't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Bella said sarcastically. "You're _decrepit_."

Another man—a boy, actually, looking younger than Edward or Cedric—with glasses and a scar came over. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

Emmett, who had surprisingly remained quiet, yelped. "Ooh! You're Harry Potter, aren't you! You defeated You-Know-Who! Congratulations! Can I have your autograph?" he asked excitedly, holding out a pencil and paper.

Everyone stared at him as if he were mad. Harry politely pushed the pencil and paper away, leaving Emmett to pout.

"Um, all right, then…so, what was it that you wanted?" Cedric asked Edward.

"Oh, you see, we jumped out of the roller coaster when it malfunctioned, and now the hu—er, Muggles—are going crazy, so I was hoping you could perform a memory charm on them.

Cedric sighed. "Ah…Harry, do you know how to do it? I don't."

Harry shrugged. "I don't either. Hermoine should. I'll go get her!" he volunteered.

"No need," Edward said. "There she is."

A caramel-haired girl with fair skin stepped out from the crowd, accompanied by a red-haired guy. "I thought I heard my name," she said. "What for?"

"Hello," Edward said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. All right, so we need to erase all the Muggles' memories, up there," he said, gesturing to the people still staring down at them.

Bella scowled. "It was all his fault," she grumbled, pointing at Emmett."

"Oh, easy! You mean to say that neither of you could do it?" she asked with disbelief, staring at Harry and Cedric. She mumbled a few words, sounding like gibberish, and pulled out her wand. A white streak of light traveled from her wand tip to the crowd. A moment later, the light disappeared, and the people were no longer staring down at them.

"Phew," Edward said. "Thanks, Hermoine. We owe you one."

"Not at all," she said smugly. "It's my forte."

Rosalie cut in. "On the other hand, _you_," she said menacingly, pulling Emmett by the ear, "will be in such trouble when Esme and Carlisle hear!"

**AN: Short, again, but…how was it?**


End file.
